The One Kiss
by Jack The Riddler
Summary: A fateful meeting in a forest causes Azula and Aangs destiny to spiral around one another, forever intwined. on that fateful day, a plan is made and a trap is set.
1. Deal with the devil

The One…Kiss

Chapter one: Deal with the devil

Authors notes: Don't really have anything to say other than this story takes place when the gang begins to try and blend into the fire nation. Also, the Tokka in this story is a joke; I personally hate the pairing of Toph and Sokka. Whopsie, guess I lied but there is one thing I need to say. The cave of 2 lovers episode never happened in my story. And yes, that is somewhat important

**Disclaimer: If I owned avatar do you **_**think**_** that the main pairing would be Katara and Aang?**

Aang had just arrived at their camp from a wonderful day at school, something rare for Aang. "Oh! Aang! I'm glad you're here; I need you to go get some water from the river. I'm kinda busy fixing Toph's clothes because they were ruined in _another_ scam that I warned her about going on," Katara said, glancing over at Toph trying to sneak across to her earth tent. When he saw her, he couldn't help but laugh; she apparently was not clothed at all save for the large barrel like carton over her. Aang's laugh was met by a splash to the face with what he _hoped_ was mud. "Ok, no problem. But where's Sokka?" Aang asked, wiping the…substance…from his face

"Well…I'm not quite sure what happened, but his nose sure was bleeding a lot…maybe Toph punched him or something," Katara replied, still stitching up Toph's shirt.

"Oh, okay then. I guess ill be going then," Aang said, throwing off his headband. Boy did that thing get uncomfortable! After about 15 minutes of trekking through the forest, he finaly found the half naked fire bending lady…wait, what!? When Aang saw the woman shooting fire, he dropped the buckets he was carrying and his jaw. '_Hey, she looks kinda like… nah, she would never do this…plus the hair is too long, it comes down all the way down, a bit past her shoulders,'_ Aang thought. As Aang began to pick his buckets back up, deciding to come back at another time, a fireball was hurtled his way. Aang managed to dodge the fireball, but could not dodge the huge gust of wind that came with the tree the stray ball had knocked down. Aang was sent flying towards the mystery woman. She turned around just in time to exchange looks. _'The avatar!'_ she thought

_'It is her!'_ he thought. For a mere instant, his stormy gray eyes met her sparkling golden eyes, just before their skulls cracked into each other.

He woke up slightly earlier than she did. He didn't even bother opening his eyes. His head hurt like hell…and what was with this ground? It was soft, very soft. It smelled nice too. Now he was curious. '_I wonder what it taste like…'_ Aang thought. Eyes still closed, he opened his mouth, and slowly slid his tongue out. What he found was…a hole? It was pretty moist in the hole too. When he heard a groan from beneath him, he cracked his eyes open only to see a pair of dazed golden eyes open. Just then, he realized that the ground he was on wasn't ground at all. It was Azula! _'Not only was my first kiss that I was saving for Toph…I mean Katara stolen, but she's waking up!_' Aang thought. _'Need a plan, need a plan, need a plan!!' _well, he thought of a plan. The problem is, his body wouldn't move; he was paralyzed with fear! As he stared into the now fully aware, and infuriated princess' eyes, he felt an unnaturally strong punch to his gut. He flew up _at least_ 4 feet in the air, falling on his head and loosing consciousness once again.

A few minutes later, Aang found himself roped to a tree and Azula pacing back and forth, nothing but a towel covering her…mature body. Aang knew he should have been worried for his life. He had been captured by the woman who would give birth to a child, drown it in pig's blood, and then serve it to old women if it would get her what she wanted. (It was a nightmare that frequented him sometimes.)

As much as Aang should have been worried, he couldn't keep his mind off that kiss. '_What in the world made me want to actually taste the ground! That was beyond stupid!'_ Aang thought to himself. All the while, Azula was mumbling to herself as to what exactly should be done. She caught the Avatar, but on her vacation to this little town with tons of hot springs! It was ridiculously easy too. She looked up at her captive, who was starring at her.

"What are you starring at you arrow-headed runt!" she hissed. Aang could only stare at her steadily dropping towel. She noticed where his eyes were and let loose another strong punch. But this one seemed to unravel along the way, turning into a vicious slap across the face. "What did my head do to anyone?! This is the _third_ time in the past 10 minutes I've been hit on the head!" said Aang in a burst of rage. Azula ignored his fit for the most part and continued to think about what she should do. _'I know that the brunt of the blame will fall on Zuko, but there will undoubtedly be hell to pay for me as well,' _Azula thought. _'And a fresh corpse will cause suspicion as well,'_ Azula then turned and faced Aang. "It seems as though I have been caught by my own lie," she said plainly. When here captive gave here a puzzled look, she felt the need to explain further. "I'm letting you go, you fool!" she screeched virulently. Aang nodded quietly, swallowing a lump that was building up in his throat. He couldn't help but notice certain…areas… of her body bounce as she yelled at him. When she went over to untie him, she noticed that he was really nervous. Not the fearful kind of nervous, she knew when people had 'fear nervousness' but this wasn't it. Oh no, he was nervous for an entirely different reason, and she thought she knew what it was. When he was untied, he bowed quickly and began to gather his buckets and fill them with water. After thinking about it for a second, a devilish smirk came across her face. _'Its not like he will turn himself in to get me in trouble,'_ Azula thought _'maybe I can use what Ty Lee taught me on Ember island to benefit me…yes, I can use him if I can get him on my side,'_

"Hey, uh…Aang. Wait up for a moment," she said, thinking of how she would set the snare for him. She quickly sprinted up to where he was and draped an arm over his neck, planning just to keep him still. She accidentally pressed against him though. Aang stood stiff as a statue. _'Is Azula touching me in a __**non-violent**__ way?'_ he thought. When she leaned forward from behind him to whisper in his ear, he shivered and stood even more stiffly, if that's possible. "I don't like Ozai being in charge any more than you do, so ill make you a deal." She whispered to him, nipping his ear, accidentally, so gently that it could have been mistaken as a breeze. But oh no, Aang knew that was no breeze. "You take out Ozai for me, I become the fire _lady_, and I give you…fire bending lessons," she continued.

"Wait, that's an unfair trade!" Aang managed to utter.

"Oh, i'm sure we can figure out…_something_ for me to give you," she said as she walked away from him, trying to be as seductive as possible. In all honesty, she wasn't good at it and it probably wouldn't work on most people. But Aang was just an innocent 12-year-old boy, so it was seductive enough. Aang began sweating profusely. _'I need some fire bending lessons…and I'm sure that I can talk her into calling off the war as the __**other**__ thing she gives me…yeah, I'll agree!'_ Aang thought. The way she asked didn't exactly hurt her position though. When Aang opened his mouth though, his words turned to mush. "Uh…I…eh… teech meh?" was all he could manage.

"Uugh, just nod your head if you accept my offer." She asked, her patience running thin. When he nodded, an uncharacteristically wide grin spread across the fire princess. _'Excellent! Phase one of my six-step plan is complete! Next I give him lessons, then I shall seduce him to gain further influence over him, then step 4. He will then kill Zuko, Iroh, and Ozai. I become the fire __**lady**__ and then the final step. With him trusting me with his life, I shall use him as a pawn to gain world domination!'_ she thought, zoning out for a little bit. Her train of thought was ended abruptly when Aang spoke up. "Um, Azula… I mean ma'am, I mean princess…err… sensei?" He stuttered.

"Hm? Oh… Just call me Azula," she said, upset that she passed up the chance to be called sensei. Although she wanted to be called sensei, she needed to make the atmosphere as casual as possible. "Ok, meet me here at tomorrow at… sunset," she said.

So the deal was made between the two to meet back at sunset. But little did Azula know, was that her plan would not go quite as she had planned, and that the path she walks now will change her life.

**Authors notes: yeah, I hope you liked it. Please note that this is not a one shot, the second chapter will be coming. Just so that you know, my pace has been slowed considerably because im supposed to be grounded off of the computer. (Hehe, im-breaking rules.) **


	2. Let the games begin

**The One…Kiss**

**Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin**

Authors Notes: here is the second chapter, R&R. Hope you enjoy. So that you know, after this chapter, I may not update this for a while. I'll be working on my first avatar fic. 

**Disclaimer: sorry, I left it back at the first chapter!**

Aang did exactly as he was told to do. He couldn't risk not learning fire bending. Even though the eclipse would stop fire bending, his style would still be the same. A fire bender style. Of course the possibility of seeing Azula like that again didn't hurt either! After another 15 minutes of hiking through the woods, he finaly found what he was actually searching for. A now fully clothed fire-bending lady! "Uh… Azula?" Aang questioned, his voice barely above a whisper. Azula heard him though, her senses more receptive temporarily due to her meditating. "Good, You're on time." She said, her stance ever still, her eyes still closed. Aang stepped closer to her, still cautious. _'Is this a trap? Can I trust her?'_ he pondered, his mind racing at a million thoughts a minute. As she rose from her stance, Aang noticed that she was wearing casual clothes for once. She wasn't wearing armor or a royal garb…she was actually wearing a **miniskirt and a tank top!!** _'I feel like a fool! However, if it shall allow me to gain control over the avatar __**and**__ the fire nation…then I must endure it,'_ she thought. "Now, lets begin," she said with an evil glint shimmering in her eye.

"Yes Azula, but first there is something I want to show you," Aang said, forcing the thoughts of the kiss, the towel, and her current attire out of his mind. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he pulled out two marbles. After a few moments, an amused smirk came across Azula's face. It was the twirly marble trick that caused the smirk. The trick served two purposes. One, the help him clear his mind; and two, to amuse her and hopefully make her less vicious. "Ok, now we can get to training." Aang said, using all of his self-restraint not to look down at her skirt that happened to be swaying as she walked.

Meanwhile, back at their camp, a pretty average day was commencing. Well, normal for them at least. Sokka was tempting Toph into another scam, the kind that Katara loathed so much. "C'mon Toph, you know you wanna," Sokka cooed.

"Fine! If it will shut you up. Hey, what's your plan anyway?" Toph replied, rather impatient.  
"Boy I'm glad that you asked. Ok, so here is the deal. You and I pretend to be in lo-" Sokka never got to say any more of his plan because he was silenced by an earth bending boosted uppercut to his chin, rocketing him up. He landed about 10 feet behind Toph. "Dream on!" she shouted back to him as she walked up to Katara. Before she could get all the way to her, a very large fireball shot between them. Toph being blind only felt a heat wave. Katara, however, saw the full blast. Things like this happened to them, so they didn't think much of it seeing as nothing else came. Soon things returned to normal. All was peaceful until Sokka came to a shocking realization. "Hey! Isn't that the direction Aang went?" He asked. When that was brought up, they all dropped what they were doing and ran full-blast in that direction.

Azula was beginning to loose her nerve; but she did not show it. It was imperative to her plan that she seems…nice. She put on a smile of greatly exaggerated patience and responded to Aang's recent failure. "Sorry Azula, ill get it next time!" he said, expecting some horrible punishment for his failure. "That's ok, I'll get a little fire going again…for the fifth time…" she said, muttering that last part. She pointed two of her fingers at a small pile of twigs and ignited a fire. Once the fire was started, she nodded for Aang to try again.

Just as Aang began to try and **gently** push the flame, Toph, Katara, and Sokka burst into the clearing. "Oh…. Who's your friend Aang?" Katara asked. Perfect! They didn't recognize her! "Oh, this is my fire bending teacher… Aratak!" Aang replied as Katara stepped closer to Aratak to examine her. "That's funny…she reminds me of Azula a bit…" she said upon further inspection. Aang was sweating buckets now. Aang looked over at Azula. _'How is she keeping calm!?'_ he wondered. Soon, he no longer needed to worry, as Sokka would dash her thoughts of Aratak actually being Azula. "What are you kidding me? First of all, a **miniskirt and tank top**, Katara! A miniskirt and tank top!! Second, Azula is strait up Manish! But Aratak… she is **HOT!** Not just hot, **SMOKIN' HOT!" (**Pardon the pun.) Sokka exclaimed. All though she silently fumed at the first part about her being Manish, she couldn't help but blush slightly at the last part. Katara nodded in agreement. "Sorry for disturbing your lesson Aratak." Katara said with a slight bow. The rest of the gang then left. Katara couldn't get something out of her head though as they walked back. _'Why wouldn't Aang tell us that he found a friendly fire bender, or that he was getting lessons from her. Maybe…there's more to __**them?' **_she thought.

Aratak…I mean Azula, was very impressed with Aang's guile. She had always figured that he would be the one to break under pressure. When Azula's mind came back down to earth, she realized something. She had not done anything to seduce him this day. _'Ok, think back to all those things that Ty lee taught me on Ember Island.'_ She thought. (There were some other things she taught her…you know, behind the scenes.) It took her a moment, but she decided on the best one for this situation. _'Ok, right position… just need to get the angle right now…'_ she thought, as she got ready. "Hey Aang! Come here, I need your help finding something." She said as she bent over to reach into a bag. It seemed to have worked; Aang was obviously having trouble tearing his eyes away from her posterior. Today was a good day to wear an under-garment. A thong in her case. It sure was taking him a while to get there. "Aang, you ok?" she asked with a fake tone of concern. "Oh, yeah! Coming!" he answered, wiping a little bit of blood from his nose in the process. He walked over to her promptly and began to look in the bag with her. "Found it!" she said with more phony cheer. "Oh and Aang, your nose is bleeding." She said with a swift point to the crimson fluid dropping out of his nose.

_"Good, it seems to be working quite well,'_ She thought _'I only have two and a half weeks to complete my plan, so this must be executed with the utmost haste.'_ Aang noticed her expression. She was deep in though apparently…it didn't look like she was having too happy of a thought so he decided to cheer her up. "Hey look! I did it!" he said as he carefully held the flame that was once on the leaves and twigs in his hand. Her mouth twitched into what might be considered a smile.

Aang walked back into camp after a long day and nearly collapsed. After he mastered the basics, Azula put him through so many rigorous drills that he couldn't count them! "Aang! What's wrong?" Katara asked. Aang looked up at her with a look of utter weariness. "So…much…practice." He said, letting his face slam on the ground. Katara helped him up and set him on Appa's tail. "You look exhausted! I think I have some drinking water in my tent." She said, running off. She got back and gave him a cup of water. He drank the whole cup graciously and drifted off to sleep right afterwards. In thinking back, it was probably more of fainting than sleeping. While he slept, he had a dream.

The dream 

Azula was screaming in a room. "Push!" a man said, apparently a doctor. After a short while, _pop!_ Out came a baby. The baby was Aang. "Hurry, bring it!" she shrieked as a strange man wheeled in a barrel of pig blood. She cut the cord and threw him in, making sure he sank. He died. The last part of the dream involved some cooking and some old ladies eating the cooking. That's about all he remembered…

End dream 

Aang awoke screaming "STOP EATING ME!!!!" When he woke up, he instantly wished he hadn't. Azula was smiling evilly at him. "Hello Aang, I discussed something with your friends. It turns out that they don't mind me being here. So, that means that I will be spending a bit more time with you." She said, still smiling that same evil smile. He nearly fainted again. _'Azula here!? All the time!? Every day? This is a nightmare!'_ he thought. He tried his best not to show how shocked and disturbed he was by this. Katara, Sokka, And Toph were in the tent as well. "oh…uh, that's great Aratak." He said, with fake enthusiasm. _'he has no idea…tomorrow, I will break his will to resist…'_ she thought, smiling an evil smile.

**Authors notes: I wont be updating this for a while until I update sandstorm. Let me know if you have any suggestions, I will take them into consideration! Hope you liked it!**


	3. swirling thoughts

Author's Notes: yeah, I finaly came to a decision on the POV

The One…Kiss

Chapter 3: swirling thoughts

Author's Notes: sorry it took so long, I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. Here it is. Also, if you can't tell, I think Azula IS FREAKIN AWSOME!! I have a community dedicated to Azula, because she rocks so hard. If you know of any good stories involving Azula, (and I mean ANY good story involving Azula.) point me in its direction! Also, if you want to join the staff, ask me… but I may need some help with that… I don't know how to put people on the staff yet… lol. Anyhow, on to the story!

Aang was still getting used to Azula being around. She had been there for only part of the night and he was already freaking out. The morning exercise to come wouldn't help him either. "Get up!" Azula shouted to a still sleeping Aang. He scrambled around, startled, for a moment before standing. "We have a wonderful morning here and we shall not waste it. You have 10 minutes to meet me down by the lake… and put on some cloths…" she said, noting that he was only in his underpants. Aang was still dazed and didn't realize that until she brought it up. He blushed but didn't move until she left. Azula turned on her heel and stepped away from Aang who quickly got dressed.

In no les than nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds, Aang was down by the lake. "Good, you made it, and with two seconds to spare." Azula said. "I get the feeling that there are some trust issues between us. I think those should be resolved. So, I have prepared a few trust exercises." She said. This was….rather odd. There was a piñata hanging from a sapling on the side of the cliff wall. In addition to that, there was a target on a rock, a book, and beside that, a large wheel and some rope. Aang took one look around and cringed at what kind of twisted scheme she had cooked up. '_I bet the piñata will explode!_' Aang thought.

"Now, for the first one, we don't need any of the equipment. All you need to do is fall and trust that I will catch you." She said. Aang sighed a sigh of relief and walked over to her. He crossed his arm and fell backwards, towards her. She caught him, but she also gave his rear end a firm squeeze. He jumped up 10 feet into the air.

"YEEEEOOOOWWZAAA!! What… why did you do that!?" Aang asked as he slowly drifted back down to the ground.

"Hmm? Oh, that. No reason. Just wanted to see your reaction, I guess." Azula lied. "Well now, I suppose I should fall too." She said. Aang walked behind her and got ready for her to fall. "I said I suppose I should, not that I would. Now come on, there is another exercise we must complete." She said as she walked over to the book. "I will go first. Well, this isn't really a trust exercise, but it will amuse me. I will say a poem, and then you will read one out of this book I bought." She said rather plainly. "Roses are red, my fires are blue, and I am here to teach you." She said. "Now pick a poem, any poem. Out of this book, that is." Aang cracked open the book and sighed. He had no clue how this would even serve to amuse her.

"Here I go. 'Bliss, such bliss. Your name is sweet as a sugar stick. Nothing feels better than when you suck my' … ah, I'll just pick a different poem." Aang said uncomfortably.

"Oh no, I don't mind, continue." Azula said, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth.

"No, really, I'll just pick a different one. 'The sun rises to see your face. For you the earth would rock. But for me, I wait for the day you will rock my'… err… what store did you say you got this from again?"

"A small shop in the fire nation," she replied expressionless.

"What was that _kind_ of shop did you get this from?

"It matters not," she said quickly. She didn't care how immoral this was, seducing a 12 year old boy. In her mind she was completely justified because it was for her benefit and she would do whatever necessary to get what she wanted. (Don't make me reference the dream again.) If necessary, she would touch him in ungodly ways. The depth of her depravity was a depth none could fathom… none could fathom until _**that**_ day… (While it is a possibility, I am not necessarily talking about sex.)

"C-can we just get on with the actual trust exercises?" Aang asked uncomfortably. Azula smiled a twisted smile and answered him. "Why yes, that is a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed.

About an hour later, Azula was walking around the neighboring town. "Well, those exercises made sure that he was nearly completely broken down… but I need something else, one more thing to guarantee it…," Azula mumbled to herself. And that is when she saw him, Juandicemo. He was perfect for what she had planned; now all that she needed was to get Aang there. With that same evil, twisted smile she walked off to find Aang. Beware the mind of a sociopath at work.

Aang was sitting on a stump near the camp. "What is wrong with me!? Whenever she is around, my mouth gets dry, I start sweating and my legs turn to mush!" he fumed. "NO! I cant actually _**like**_ her, can I?" he pondered. His train of thought was interrupted by a voice calling to him in the distance. "AANG! Where are you?" it called. It was definitely a girl, a familiar one too, but Aang couldn't tell who it was yet. "Over here!" Aang replied. After a short moment, the disembodied voice was given form. "You've been acting weird lately, what's wrong with you twinkle toes?" Toph asked. Aang wouldn't bother lying to her, she would know if he were. "Well… I think I'm… I'm falling in- _AANG!!_" Azula interrupted his confession. "Come on, I need to show you something." Azula half-mumbled as she dragged Aang away.

Azula had practically carried Aang into town, never once stopping to take a break. She wouldn't take a chance on Juandicemo not being there when she got back. "There is this great little place you would enjoy… it has… relics from an air temple!" she lied. Azula purposely spun on her heel, spinning Aang strait into Juandicemo's back. He turned slowly. He was a tan skinned man, about 6'3" and, if I do say so myself, strikingly handsome. He turned slowly to face Aang. "Did the ugly fool… just _hit_ Juandicemo?" he said, referring to himself in the third person as he always did. "Juandicemo demands reparations!" he shouted. Before Aang could respond, Azula butted in. "Why should he bend to your will? You sound like a fool, talking about yourself in third person." She said with a deadly sneer on her face. "Juandicemo can not strike a woman… your man, however shall be sorry." He said, pushing Aang a bit. Azula looked at Aang. They both knew that if there were to be a fight, Aang would not be able to use bending unless he blew his cover. There was no chance of being diplomatic; Azula would make sure of that. "Mr., I don't want to fight you!" Aang pleased. "Kuzon could take you down in a heartbeat!" Azula said, tensing the situation even more. "Then you should have controlled your woman!" he half-shouted, his Hispanic accent thickening. "Mindless follower #3! Hand Juandicemo **the glove.**" He said as a man rushed to place a rainbow colored glove on Juandicemo's right hands. "Juandicemo wishes you to taste the rainbow." He said before letting loose a lightning fast jab on Aang's jaw. Aang was sent back a foot or so and laid sprawled on the ground.

Juandicemo dropped into a martial arts stance and waited for Aang to stand up. _'Who would have thought he would have been a master at karate? Oh well, better to test Aang with.' _Azula thought as she rushed over to Aang. "Oh, Kuzon, are you ok? You don't have to take that from him!" she said, handing Aang a large stick. "You can't use air-bending or your cover will be blown. We all know your hand-to-hand skills are… less that sufficient, so here, use this like a staff." He whispered to Aang. It all seemed clear to Aang now how hopeless this fight seemed. "Do this for me, Aang. Please?" She asked, a glimmer of sincerity in her voice as she whispered. At those words, Aang's chest swelled and he leaped up with renewed vigor. "Nobody disgraces me in front of…my…my woman!" Aang shouted with courage buried deep within him… so deep that he wasn't completely sure that it wasn't imaginary. Aang jumped at Juandicemo and cracked him over the head. The stick broke over his head and knocked him out. His posse swarmed around him. "This isn't over! You haven't seen the last of Juandicemo!" one of them shouted. Azula smiled. "You better run from Kuzon!" she called after them. Aang sat, staring at his hands. "Did…did I just…_ kill_ someone?" he asked himself, disgusted by his hands, splattered with a small bit of blood. Azula knelt beside Aang and tilted his face to hers. "That was a good thing you did. They would have killed us both if it weren't for you." She said.

"But it was your fault in the first pl-"

"That's not important right now! But, you have got some real talent for hand-to-hand combat. I think we should start a second training regime."

"What!? I can barely keep up with one!"

"Well, you cant always rely on bending, as you saw here. So, as of tomorrow, I will begin teaching you flame-ken-do." Aang sighed and stopped resisting. He had learned early on that resisting didn't really help anything.

They returned to their camp shortly after that. Azula took on her persona: the gentle fire bender, Aratak. She quickly pulled Aang away for a chat. Let us see where that chat goes… but first, why not take a peek at the insanity that is Sokka.

"Sick 'em, boy!" Toph shouted as Appa charged at Sokka. "Gah! Bad bison! No n-no!!" Sokka shrieked as Appa delivered one tremendous lick to Sokka. Toph sighed, as she was hoping Appa would crush Sokka. After a 5-minute lick-fest, Appa left Sokka, laid down, and rolled on his back. He got up and began walking to Aang's tent, where all the towels were. He peeked into the tent only to see Azula And Aang closing into a kiss.

Aang felt happy during the kiss. His first real kiss. Her lips were warm and soft, and he felt right during the moment. It was only a few seconds, but it felt as tough it lasted an eternity to him. They were talking about what would come next with his training, and then Azula brought up that 'kiss.' Then one thing led to another. _'This is so perfect.'_ Thought Aang. Azula, on the other hand, was actually doing some serious thinking during their kiss. The deal was sealed and she could finaly, truly move on to the next phase in her plan. But… she couldn't get the sensation of passion, that this was right, exactly what was supposed to happen… with or without her plan. She blushed, to her surprise. She tried to get her mind off of this kiss. She had gotten Aang alone, and struck up a conversation. She had started off talking about what would come next for his training, but then brought up the 'kiss' they had shared. She only had to ask a few more simple questions to seal the deal, for instance: why he did it, what it felt like to him, and if he would like a chance to try it again. After that, it was child's play. _'Come on Azula! Stop thinking about how perfectly our lips match up… or about the warm sensation you feel now. Gah! Think woman, think! Ok… before he goes to hunt Iroh and Zuko down, who will be going on a 2-week vacation in a few days, he needs training and a new outfit… I'm going to make him the perfect killer.'_ She thought as she licked his lips, coaxing his mouth open. Azula's tongue explored Aang's mouth, tasting and feeling. Aang engaged her tongue in a short wrestling match, which he quickly lost. Sokka's eye twitched as he watched the two kiss. Aang was leaning back until he lay down on the floor, with Azula over him. Sokka slowly closed the tents flap, still gawking, and his eye still twitching. He didn't disturb them, so they continued to make-out. Katara looked at Sokka curiously. "What's wrong? You seem like you've just looked at a ghost." She said, laughing a bit at Sokka's face combined with how slimed he was from Appa's licks. He didn't speak, he only pointed at Aratak's tent. Katara walked over to the tent, rolling her eyes at Sokka. He probably got a look at her changing. Katara pulled back the flap of the tent slightly and peeked in. She didn't see Azula changing, but she did see her straddling a now shirtless Aang. She put the clap back in place and quickly walked away. _'I knew I needed to make my move on Aang… or else that would happen… now I need to win him back.'_ Katara thought. Katara picked up speed, heading towards the nearest town. _'There is no way I'm going to loose Aang to her.'_

Authors notes: OOOO, what do you think of that? Katara is going to get serious! You will see where that goes next chapter! Next time, on The One Kiss: War Time!


	4. Almost War Time

**The One Kiss**

**Chapter Four: War time... kinda**

**Authors Notes:** **I had decided to take some time off, grow up a bit, and do some living. I believe things will be a bit more in character for the people from now on… it's a shame Azula went nuts in the last few episodes of Avatar, though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story from here on out. Story time! **

**Disclaimer: There is a perfectly good Disclaimer in the first chapter... i dunno why you can't use that one.**

Katara was drinking tea in a nearby teashop to think things out. Katara couldn't shake the feeling that she was loosing Aang to some other person… let alone a fire bender. _"Fire-benders… they are the reason my mother is gone. They killed her! It doesn't make since that this one is good, she can't be! Its probably a ploy to capture Aang," _Katara thought. She couldn't just confront her openly, as the others already accepted Aang's new fire-bending teacher. This meant that her task would have to be secret. Brute force wouldn't do…. Katara would have to make Aang _want_ to keep Aratak at arms-length. "How will I do that?" Katara asked herself aloud. Suddenly, it hit her. _"If Aratak got Aang to stick by her somehow… I just have to see what she does and just be better at it!"_ she realized. With that, Katara quickly put the money on the table that she owed and hurried out of the teashop.

Azula was having a chat with Aang, a very crucial chat to her plan. "You and I, Aang…. You're the Avatar and I'm the fire princess. We are two of the most powerful beings on this planet… but together…. _**We could be the most powerful couple in fire nation history!!**_" She exclaimed as azure flames erupting from her hands. A drop of sweat ran down the back of Aang's head, anime style.

"That sounds nice… but… was the fire really needed?" Aang said somewhat sheepishly."

"Yes. It _was_ needed." She replied with a blank, yet at the same time, slightly aggravated face. Aang's face had a similar look after her statement. There was a very long awkward silence afterwards. "Ahem… well, we should probably start the daily training now…. Lets start with some hot-squats." Azula said, breaking the silence. Aang got up and began to do hot squats. Azula did the same behind him. _"Ever since that…. Happening in the tent… I've been feeling remorse for some things…am I ill?"_ Azula thought as she did her hot-squats. It wasn't too long before she stopped her hot-squats and turned towards Aang. "Aang… I'm sorry." She said, hugging him tightly from behind. This time, it wasn't a total lie…. She was sincere somewhat in her apology. Aang accepted the warm embrace, knowing what she was speaking of. The time she shot him. Aang was bewildered by his own emotions; he felt safe when she hugged him, even though she was probably the greatest danger he knew at the moment. And Azula? They say her heart grew three sizes that day… nah, I'm just screwing with you. But, it did have a profound effect on her decisions to come.

Suddenly, they both felt a chill go down their spine. It was as if the intent to murder was in the air itself. The pair looked around, but found nothing. Katara was very lucky that they didn't notice her eyes glaring intensely, burning a hole into Azula's skull. "Uh… maybe we should go… _now_." Aang said as they left. It took only a moment for what had actually happened to sink in to Katara's head. _"Seduction?"_ Katara thought as her face turned beet red. Her embarrassment was ended when she heard a loud snapping sound. "What was…" was all she got to say before she found herself face first on the ground below the tree she was in. "Ow…" She said, rubbing her tender face. "Well, Aratak… I'm not going to let you win _that_ easily." With that, Katara began her walk to the camp, thinking of what exactly it was she could do. Could she really sink that low as to seduce sweet little Aang, or could she think of a way to do otherwise? She couldn't just say her suspicion; she had no real evidence other than her woman's intuition. _"I guess I have no choice… two can play that game."_

Azula just realized a fatal flaw in her plan. She had no clue what to do once she actually had Aang as a boyfriend. Ty lee taught her how to get one, not what to do afterwards. Azula was on her own now, and that concerned her. She faintly heard something, and was snapped back to reality when Aang waved a hand in front of her eyes. "Azula? You okay?" he asked, as she had stopped and stared into space abruptly. "Something on your mind?"

"No, not really,"

"I'm the Avatar, its kinda my job to help people with problems and stuff,"

"Really, its nothing,"

"Your sure?"

"Positive,"

"O Rly?"

"What?"

"Nothing…" The two then entered an awkward silence. That is, until Sokka came stumbling through, his hand tied to his foot. "How did you do that!? Toph, untie me!!" he yelled. Aang burst into laughter, while Azula merely put her hand to her forehead. How anyone could manage to be such a fool was beyond her. It didn't take much longer for Katara to return and plant herself between the new couple on the log they sat upon. Katara turned her back to Azula and faced Aang, effectively blocking the two off. "So Aang…." Katara started. In a flash, her plan died as soon as it was born. She had n o clue how to seduce anyone, let alone the avatar! "Um… I'm going to go now," Katara said, smiling nervously as she slowly backed away from the two. The only thing she gained from that was two awkward stares. "What was that about?" the two asked each other.

**Authors Notes: sorry this chapter was so short and all, and sorry again for taking so long with it… wouldn't want the Man Of The Sack to get me… I guarantee the next chapter will be much longer than this. Peace out until the next chapter, which will be within this month**.

**-Jack-**


	5. Katara's First Attempt

The One Kiss

The One Kiss

**Chapter Five: Katara's First Attempt?**

Authors Notes: Howdy there guys 'n girls! This is the next installment of my story and I hope you enjoy it. Again, sorry I'm so late. Yeah; I didn't have much to say in the Authors Notes this time around.

**Disclaimer: You know what? Some people aren't fortunate enough to have disclaimers. So what if the ones in other chapters are old, I'm sure people without disclaimers would love them!**

**Special message: ROWAN, IF YOU ARE READING THIS, STOP NOW. NOT EVEN KIDDING. JUST STOP.**

**SUPER SPECIAL WARNING: Katara and Toph, depending on how you think about it will be REALLY out of character, REALLY soon. There also will be some yuri action in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.**

Katara finished reading her 'guide book' and closed it. She quickly tucked it into her things, packed deep away. "Well… that helps…" Katara said to herself, blushing from reading the book: "What Men Want". "But… from what the book said, I'm going to need Toph's help…."

With that, Katara went to find Toph. "You want me to do WHAT!? No way!"

"Come on Toph, I need your help in this," Katara pleaded

"No way. End of story," Toph did not seem to budge.

"I'll keep Sokka away from you and…let you pull all the scams you want," Katara attempted to bargain with her.

"Nope,"

"Uh…. I'll do that, _and_ read you 'Earth Benders Weekly.'"

"Deal."

MEANWHIL, IN THE FOREST…

"Come on Aang, just a few more hot-squats and we can stop for today." Azula cooed, biting into a luscious apple. Aang continued to do hot squats, with great discomfort until he reached his goal. "There… f-five thousand hot squats…" Aang wheezed, collapsing upon the grassy forest floor. "Aww, Is Aang tired out?" Azula said in a babying tone. "Well too bad. Perfection does not come easy and you will need perfection if you hope to beat my father." Azula yanked Aang to his feet. "Yeah… I guess your right, 'Zula." As they walked towards the camp, they went their separate ways. Azula went to fetch some water, and Aang carried on towards the camp, for some much needed rest. As he approached, he began to hear some soft moaning. He could have sworn it sounded like Toph. "Ah, its just the sounds of the forest…" Aang told himself. After all, Toph wouldn't be doing anything with Sokka, let alone doing something to herself. Aang continued to walk and the moaning sound only got louder.

Aang walked into the camp and certainly got a glimpse of a wondrous sight. Toph was straddling Katara, kissing her ferociously. The kisses were wide and open, making their dancing tongues visible. Katara looked over and winked at Aang as she caressed Toph's soft body. Aang's jaw dropped, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell backwards onto the ground. Toph immediately jumped up from Katara, spitting incessantly. "You owe me _big time_ for this!" She spat, raking her tongue with her hands. Katara merely nodded, she hoped she did the right thing. She dragged him into her tent. While she was waiting for him to regain consciousness, she picked up another 'guide book' of hers; this one was entitled "The Art of Seduction". Following its instructions, she water-bended a pole in the middle of the tent. "Okay, now I need two layers… one easily removed, and one that is very… oh my…." Katara mumbled to herself. "I think I'll just improvise something else." She said, throwing the book into the trash. A few moments later, Aang was seen screaming as he ran from Katara's tent. "Did I do something wrong?" Katara asked herself.

Some time later, Azula had a blanket around a shivering Aang. "I-I feel…. Like I've been spiritually and mentally violated…" He told her in a shaky voice. "There, there, now. It's going to be okay." Azula said. Sokka and Toph were standing next to them, wondering what had happened. Katara, however, had not been seen since the incident. She was at the nearest river, washing her hands and rinsing her mouth out with water. She felt slick, dirty from what she had done. "Uugh… I can't believe I just did that! Maybe she is sincere…? No, I'm sure I just went about it in the wrong way…" She told herself, determined to not give up. She would just have to try a less sleazy way. "But, before that, I've gotta make it up to Aang." She pondered for a while before coming up with a solution. Katara stood up to pace when four tickets for the newest play in town fell out of her pocket. Anyone who purchased 5 books at once from the book store she purchased got four tickets to the next show in town. "Oh yeah, I forgot I had these… That's it!" With that, Katara hurried back to camp, holding her redemption in her hands tightly. But, make no mistake, this was not just to make it up, there was already another scheme brewing in her mind to win Aang from that obvious spy sent to capture him.

**End-Chapter Notes: Sorry about all these short mini-me chapters I've been writing. I don't have much time to type anymore, but I plan on making the next one much longer. Again, I'm sorry I have such crappy update time, but please bear with me.**


End file.
